narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ken Uchiha
Allgemein Ken Uchiha '(賢, ''"intelligent") ist der kleine Bruder von Hiryu Uchiha und der Sohn von Midori Uchiha und Takeo Uchiha. Später ist er auch der Hauptprotagonist der Geschichte. '''Erscheinung Ken besitzt dunkelblaue Augen rabenschwarze Haare, die meistens ungeordnet von seinem Kopf herabhängen. Er trägt meistens ein blaues T-Shirt, was er mit einer dunkelblauen Jacke verdeckt. Ab und zu trägt er auch die für Konoha typische Jonin-Jacke. Bevor Hiryu Konoha verliess hatte er ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit dem Wappen des Uchiha-Clans an. Er legt sehr viel Wert auf seine äussere Erscheinung, ist aber nicht besessen davon. Seine Shurikentasche trägt er an der Hüfte, wo er es an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte. An seinem 17. Geburtstag änderte er sein Outfit. Die dunkelblaue Jacke ersetzte er mit einem schwarz-roten, sein T-Shirt blieb aber dunkelblau. Zusätzlich wirkt er dadurch erwachsener. Vom Aussehen her ähnelte er zunehmend Hiryu, wobei seine Persönlichkeit auch auf ihm ein bisschen abgefärbt hatte. Da Hiryu seine Haare ein wenig rot gefärbt hatte, liess Ken sich auch ein paar blaue Streifen machen lassen. Charakter left|thumb|166x166px| Ken mit 16 Jahren Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder ist er sehr verspielt, frech und Vorlaut. Er spielt den Leuten gerne Streiche vor und nutzt seine besondere Begabung in Sachen Gen-Jutsu aus, um die Personen zu ärgern. Trotz seiner Art war er in der Akademie stets ein braver Schüler und schloss sie als zweitbester seines Jahrgangs ab. Nach dem Hiryu das Dorf verlassen hatte, wurde seine Persönlichkeit zunehmend kälter und abweisender. Akira beschrieb ihn sogar als den "zweiten Hiryu". Trotzdem befreundete er sich mit den früheren Teamkameraden und Freunde seines Bruders. Vor allem mit Takeshi und Karashi Tsuchogumo baute er mit der Zeit eine Freundschaft auf. Er war es auch, der Takeshi davon überzeugte, dass Freunde für das Leben unendlich wichtig seien. Mit 17 Jahren wurde seine Persönlichkeit zunehmend ernster. Man konnte kaum noch'' "den verspielten Jungen in ihm erkennen, der er einst war", interpretierte Karashi seinen Charakter. Auch wurde er gefühlskalt und übernahm auch die leicht sadistische Seite von Hiryu. So quälte er Ryo Hoozuki stundenlang mit den verschiedensten Gen-Jutsus, beispielsweise Tsukuyomi oder Mugen Yami. Auch brachte er aus Zorn etliche Shisou-Anhänger um, was seinen Freunden eine riesigen Schock bereitete. Ken schien das aber nicht mal zu kümmern. Laut Karashi übernahm Ken die Persönlichkeit von Hiryu nur, um seine Schmerzen verstehen zu können. Ob das stimmt bleibt offen. '''Handlung' Ken wird Chunin Erste Runde gegen Shizuka Hatake Ken musste in der ersten Runde der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung gegen die frühere Klassenkameraden seines grossen Bruders kämpfen. Während sie nicht getraut ihm Schaden zuzufügen lässt er Shizuka keine Gnade und attackiert sie pausenlos. Obwohl Shizuka 5 Jahre älter war als er, war Ken stärker. Schliesslich bemerkt Shizuka, dass Ken nicht mehr wie früher war und entschliesst sich nun auch Ernst zu machen. Wenige Minuten später wird sie aber doch durch Ken's Mugen Yami kampfunfähig gemacht. Später musste sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden, da sie psychisch völlig am Ende war. Die Ärzte konnten ihr aber noch rechtzeitig helfen. Nach diesem Vorfall haben Takeshi Senju und Karashi Tsuchogumo ein kleines Gespräch mit Ken. In einer anderen Dimension Fähigkeiten Er ist im Kampf trotz seiner frechen Art sehr konzentriert und analysiert die Taktiken seiner Gegner, bevor sie erst gehandelt haben. In Sachen Nin-Jutsus ist er hochbegabt. Er beherrscht drei Chakranaturen, nämlich Feuer, Wasser und Wind. Das macht ihn so gefährlich. Leider kann er keines von denen zusammen kombinieren, was ein sehr grosser Nachteil ist, denn zum Beispiel mit dem Katon und Fuuton hätte er sogar das Shakuton erlernen können. Er hatte aber auch neue Jutsus erfunden. Das bekannteste Beispiel ist Katon: Kasai Henkou. Hierbei manipuliert er die Form von Feuer, da er durch das Sharingan diese erkennen kann. Hierbei ist er besonders kreativ, was man an seinen Verschiedenen Feuerkreationen sehen kann. Seine absolute Lieblingskreation ist aber immer noch das Katon: Houyoku, womit er aus einer grossen Flamme einen riesigen Phönix kreiert. Durch dieses Jutsu ist er wiederum in der Lage, das Hou no Yoroi anwenden zu können. Dabei umhüllt er sich selber mit dem Hou no Yoroi, was ihn immun gegen Tai-Jutsus und Hiryu's Amaterasu macht. Ken's Mangekyou Er erweckte sein Mangekyou Sharingan beim Wiedersehen mit Hiryu. Um das Mangekyou zu erhalten muss man angeblich seinen besten Freund töten. Bei ihm verlief es ganz anders. Als er seinen Bruder sah, wie er auf grausamste Weise die Gruppen von Ninjas abschlachtete, war er mental am Ende, so dass sein Gehirn das spezielle Chakra von allein freisetzte. Komischerweise hat sein Mangekyou das gleiche Muster wie das von Hiryu. Laut Hiruko ist die Bindung, die er zu seinem Bruder verspürt so stark, dass es schon eine physische Form angenommen hatte. Ob es wirklich stimmt bleibt unklar. Ken's permanentes Mangekyou Nach dem Erhalt des permanenten Mangekyou's ist er in der Lage, das Susano'o in den Finalen Form zu entwickeln. Das Perfekte Susano'o erreicht er aber erst im Finalen Kampf gegen Hiryu. Da beide das Perfekte Susano'o zu einem gleichzeitigen Zeitpunkt erreichen ist unklar, wer jetzt das stärkere Mangekyou besitzt. Auch das Permanente hat das gleiche Muster wie die seines Bruder's. Susano'o ''' '''1. Form Im ersten Form besitzt sein Susano'o das normale Skelett, was jedes besitzt. Es hat eine hellviolette Farbe. 2.Form Jetzt besitzt sein Susano'o schon eine Rüstung und vier Arme. In der rechten Hand hebt er ein einfaches Katana, in der linken einen Pfeilbogen. Vollendete Form ''' Hier ist das Susano'o vollständig in einer Rüstung eingehüllt, wobei der Helm die Form eines Vogelkopfes annimmt. Er erweckte es erst, als er das Permanente Mangekyou Sharingan erhalten hatte. Erst ab hier ist er in der Lage das Yasaka no Magatama' einsetzen zu können, da seine zweite Form noch nicht vollendet ist. '''Perfekte Form' Dieses Susano'o erweckt er erst im Kampf gegen seinen Bruder. Es hat die gleiche Form wie Hiryu's Perfektes Susano'o. Ab hier ist er in der Lage, das Susano'o Shuriken einsetzen zu können. Beide erweckten das Perfekte Susano' gleichzeitig. Parameter Jutsus Waffen Kami no Tsurugi Das Kami no Tsurugi '(Götterschwert) ist das Schwert, was er von der Göttin Izanami geschenkt bekam, um seinen Bruder aufhalten zu können. Dieses Schwert besitzt die Fähigkeiten des Jigoku no Tsurugi und des Tengoku no Tsurugi, was es eine ungeheure Stärke verleiht. Ausserdem kann er nur mit dieser Waffe das spezielle Kekkei Genkai einsetzen, nämlich das Seiton (auf Deutsch "''Energiefreisetzung"). '''Zitate Trivia * Er will eines Tages nochmal gegen seinen Bruder kämpfen. * Sein Lieblingsessen sind Gyoza. * Sein Ziel ist es alle fünf Chakranaturen zu meistern. * Er besitzt derzeit drei''' Chakranaturen'. * Er ist das genaue Gegenteil seines Bruders. * Er lernte von '''Hiryu Uchiha' ein paar Katon-Jutsus. * Er liebt heisse Temperaturen. * Stattdessen mag er trübes Wetter nicht. * Sein Hobby war mit seinem Bruder 'trainieren zu gehen. * Später als '''Hiryu '''das Dorf verliess war sein Hobby das trainieren. * Er besitzt viele ähnliche Jutsus wie '''Hiryu '''z.B. das 'Hou no Yoroi, was dem Amaterasu no Yoroi ähnelt und das Katon: Kasai Henkou, was dem Enton: Kagutsuchi 'seines Bruders ähnlich ist. * Sein Lieblingsjutsu ist das 'Katon: Houyoku * Sein Lieblingstier ist der Phönix. * Nach seinen Aussagen findet er Madara's Rüstung recht "gutaussehend", wobei die Meinungen der beiden Brüder wieder einmal auseinandergehen. * Zwar ist er in der Lage das Amaterasu 'benutzen zu können, dennoch kann er die Flammen nicht mit [[Enton: Kagutsuchi|'Enton: Kagutsuchi]] kontrollieren. * Sein Lieblingswort bevor Hiryu 'ihn verlassen hatte war "'Sharingan". Danach wurde es zu "Training". * Obwohl er manchmal nicht der Hellste ist, bedeutet sein Name "Intelligent". Gallerie KenUchiha.jpg Ken mit 16.jpg Ken färbt seine Haare.jpg Ken Uchiha4.png Ken Full Body3.png KenUchiha3.png __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Mitglied des Uchiha Clans Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Jonin